


Up on the Hill

by brojenheart



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fluff, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Revenge, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 17:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brojenheart/pseuds/brojenheart
Summary: Bran became depressed after his accident, but Jojen would do anything to make his little boyfriend happy again.





	Up on the Hill

Chapter 1

The night was peaceful but yet a little bit noisy. It was Jojen’s shouting in the darkness, “NO!!” that was the only word he spat out that night.  
He had a dream, a horrible dream. But he already got used to it, the dreams kept haunting him every night. But the creepiest thing was, those dreams he had always came true.

Bran, Jojen’s sweet little boyfriend was climbing a hill at the moment, it wasn’t a high hill, and he was always an excellent climber, so it didn’t take him too long to get to the hill, he made it easily. He walked, enjoying the fresh air of nature, until he bumped into something... He looked down, the thing under his eyes was probably the most terrifying thing he had ever seen, it was a woman’s head, with her eyes wide open and her blood all over the dirt.  
He was scared, there was a murder here! He must go and tell the police before it was too late. But when he heard someone’s footsteps becoming closer and closer, he got even more scared. He could even feel himself trembling.  
“Uh-Oh guess someone just found out something he shouldn’t find out.” Before Bran was able to turn around, a cold knife was attached to his neck. “I’m sorry boy, but I have to do this.”   
Bran was too scared to move, but he could tell it was a woman’s voice, and out of the corner of his eyes, he could see this woman’s long wavy blonde hair.  
Before the woman could hurt him, he kicked her really hard then took the knife away with him quickly. The woman smirked, took another knife from her coat, and again, she came closer and closer to him, Bran was scared, he backed off carefully, until he was about to fall off the hill.  
“Oh, I just came up with a better idea, we don’t really have to fight bloodily.” She said softly, as if she was talking to her son. But then, an unexpected thing happened,   
She pushed him off the hill, and watched Bran screaming and falling poker-faced.

Jojen gasped and quaked, that was the least dream he ever wanted, to see his lover getting hurt. He won’t allow it to happen, he had to call Bran and tell him about it.  
He grabbed his phone on the nightstand, and dialed Bran’s number.  
“Hello, this is Bran’s mother speaking, Catelyn Stark.” There was a tremble in her voice, it sounded like she had just cried.  
“Hello, Mrs. Stark, may I speak to Bran please?” Jojen asked politely, he hoped that everything wasn’t too late.  
But the voice at the other end of the line went silent.  
“He fell..” Catelyn said with several sobs, “He fell from a hill, and the doctors are doing their best to keep him alive.”


End file.
